


Let's Play A Game

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal invites Uncle Jack and little Alana over for a playdate with little Will. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is age play - consenting adults playing at younger than their biological age. 
> 
> I'm always open for prompts (ageplay or not) - hit me up in the comments below or via tumblr: puppyxtraining :)
> 
> Thanks to AnIslandCalledCalifornia for the encouragement :)

This version of little!Alana is inspired from Telera's interpretation, found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/3159322).  Srsly go read all her fic's - you won't be sorry!

 

...

 

“Will darling, I have a surprise for you.”

 

Will looked up from the train set he was playing with on the floor. 

 

“Oooh! What is it? Is it a puppy? Or…or is it a new train? Or are we going to the toy store?”

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

“No my dear boy. Something much more fun. Your Uncle Jack is bringing over a new friend to play with.”

 

Will’s face fell slightly. 

 

“Oh. Who is it?”

 

“It’s a little girl. Her name is Alana. And I expect you’ll be on your best behaviour with her. They’ll be here shortly, I am just putting a cake for morning tea in the oven. Put away your trains please so the living room is clean.”

 

Will sighed. He preferred to play with Matthew, and even on the rare occasion, with Mason. But a girl? Will was confused. He didn’t really have much experience in playing with girls. 

 

He carefully put his train set away, hoping Alana wouldn’t want to play any dumb girl games. 

 

…

 

“Jack, how nice to see you. And this must be little Alana!”

 

Hannibal extended his hand and when she reached out, he took it gently and placed a soft kiss to the top of her hand. Alana blushed.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, little lady.”

 

Will scowled from behind his daddy. 

 

“This is my little one, Will.”

 

Will remained silent, staring daggers at the brown-haired girl standing in front of him.

 

“Heya Will.”

 

Uncle Jack stepped forward and ruffled Will’s hair.

 

“Will, what do we say to our guests?”

 

Will sighed and scuffed his toe into the floorboard, head downcast.

 

“Hi. Welcome to our house.”

 

Hannibal’s eye twitched but he recovered and ushered the guests in. 

 

“Please come in.”

 

Hannibal took their coats. Will kept staring at the girl. She wore a bright purple dress, white knee socks and had shiny black Mary Jane’s on her feet. Holding her long brown hair back was a bright purple headband. 

 

“Will, can you take our little guest into the living room to play nicely? Daddy and Uncle Jack have some grown-up things to discuss. We’ll call you when it’s time for morning tea.”

 

Will frowned and leaned into his daddy, whispering in his ear. 

 

“Daddy, do I have to?”

 

Hannibal took Will aside. 

 

“Now Will. We need to be good hosts. Is that any way to behave in front of our special guests?”

 

Will shook his head. 

 

“Good boy. Now why don’t you show Alana your drawings? Perhaps you could work on some artwork together?”

 

Will and Alana trundled off to the living room while the adults went through to the kitchen. 

 

Alana wandered around the room, looking at the paintings and the artifacts. She reached out to touch a statue that stood on one of the side tables when Will ran to her side and slapped her hand away. 

 

“You can’t touch that!”

 

Alana held onto her hand, but stayed silent. Will felt bad. 

 

“Sorry. But…just that daddy says they’re not toys.”

 

“Do you have lots of toys?”

 

Will nodded.

 

“Yup, I have loads and loads. My daddy buys me whatever you want. Do you have lots of toys?”

 

Alana nodded.

 

“So…what do you like to play, ‘Lana?”

 

The girl crossed her arms over her dress and scowled. 

 

“It’s ALANA. Not LANA.”

 

“Oh. Sorry. I thought maybe, well, my name is William, but everyone calls me Will. And my cousin Matty, his name is really Matthew…”

 

“I don’t care. It’s Alana.”

 

Silence. Will didn’t really know what to do or say. He usually played well with others but this was proving more challenging than anything else he had tried. 

 

“Um. Okay. Do you…do you want to play with my trains? We can build a whole circuit around a town?”

 

“No.I don’t.”

 

Will was beginning to get very frustrated until Alana, with a mischievous glint in her eye, made a suggestion.  

 

“But I know a fun game we could play…?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s called ‘Swapsies’.”

 

“Oh. I’ve never played that game before. How do we play it?”

 

“It’s easy, Will. We just swap. We pretend to be each other.”

 

“Um. Okay. So…I pretend to be you?”

 

“Exactly. But we have to swap clothes too.”

 

Will shook his head.

 

“Nuh-uh I’m not wearing a dress.”

 

“You have to Will. Those are the rules of Swapsies.”

 

“Then I don’t wanna play.”

 

Alana shrugged. 

 

“Fine. I’ll just go and tell my daddy and your daddy that you’ve been very rude and you’re not letting me play with you.”

 

Alana slowly headed towards the door, casting a sidewards glance at Will.

 

He was confused. On one hand, he really didn’t want to wear a dress. But he knew his daddy might punish him for not playing the game his guest wanted to play. And Uncle Jack might be unhappy with him too. Will sighed. 

 

“Fiiiiine. We’ll play your stupid game.”

 

Alana turned around and skipped back to Will excitedly. 

 

“Great! You’ll love it, it’s so much fun! Now, first, you need to take your clothes off.”

 

“But…I’m not supposed to let anyone see my…my weenie.”

 

Alana rolled her eyes. 

 

“Fine. Then you turn and face that way, and I’ll turn and face this way. And we’ll both get undressed at the same time. You put your clothes on the ground to your left, I’ll put mine to my left, and we’ll just pick ‘em up off the floor and put them on!”

 

“Okay.”

 

So they stood back to back, Will slowly pulling off his t-shirt and toeing off his shoes and socks, pulling down his trousers last. He shivered, partly from the cool air, partly from nerves. 

 

He looked down at the pile of clothes to his left. On top was a very purple, very girlish pair of cotton briefs and a little training bra.Will almost spun around in dismay, but remembered his daddy’s rule about never letting anyone see him in his underwear without his permission. 

 

“You didn’t say nothing about underwear!”

 

“Well silly, the game is called Swapsies. That means EVERYTHING. The game isn’t called Swapsies Except for Will’s Underpants.”

 

Will exhaled angrily then pushed down his Spongebob briefs and kicked them towards the pile. 

 

“Fine. Here.”

 

“Good. Now put my clothes on.”

 

Will held up the briefs and the training bra. They were so girlish covered in little embroidered flowers and trimmed with lace. Will sighed as he pulled them on. 

 

Next was the dress. While Alana was smaller, the dress was made from a stretchy material that fit Will’s body, though was tight across the chest and shoulders. Last was the knee socks and shoes, the latter that would not fit Will’s feet no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“Ugh. I can’t fit your stupid shoes on my feet.”

 

Alana laughed. 

 

“That’s because you have big clown feet.”

 

“I do not!”

 

“Do too. Now, on the count of three, we turn around. One…two…THREE!”

 

They spun around and Alana burst out giggling at the sight of Will wearing a dress. Will blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“It’s not funny Alana!”

 

“Haha. No, I’m Will. You’re Alana. Oh, I almost forgot!”

 

Alana took her purple headband off and placed it on Will’s head, smoothing his curls down. 

 

Will looked at her. She didn’t look too bad, just perhaps like a little tomboy. He self-consciously tugged at the hem of the dress, all too aware that it was very short on him. 

 

Alana slapped his hand away. 

 

“Don’t stretch the dress, Alana. That’s not how little girls are supposed to behave!”

 

Alana walked around the living room touching things and gesturing to them. She put on a deep voice. 

 

“My name is Will. My daddy is a famous doctor. This is his house filled with expensive things that never get touched or played with.”

 

Will just stood there and stared. He wasn’t sure what to do. With her voice back to normal, and almost in a stage-whisper, Alana prompted him.

 

“You need to pretend to be me now, Will.”

 

Will cleared his throat, trying on a higher pitched Alana-sounding voice. 

 

“My name is Alana. Um…I um…I like purple.”

 

Alana rolled her eyes. 

 

“That sucks, Will!”

 

“You can’t swear like that, that’s rude!”

 

“Well it’s true Will, you suck at this game!”

 

Just at that moment, Hannibal and Jack returned to the living room to see how the children were playing. Jack was most appalled at Alana’s recent outburst that he had just heard.

 

“Alana! What did you just say? And…wait, have you two swapped clothes?!”

 

Will blushed again and looked at his daddy who stifled a small smile. 

 

“I…I said that Will sucked.”

 

“That is very rude, Alana. We are guests here. Please apologise to Will.”

 

Alana slowly turned to Will.

 

“Sorry Will.”

 

“’s fine, Wil…I mean…Alana.”

 

“Now do you want to explain the clothing, young lady?”

 

“We were playing Swapsies, daddy.”

 

“Ah. And what is Swapsies? I’ve never heard this game.”

 

“Well, we swap and we pretend to be each other. It’s fun.”

 

Jack looked at Will, clearly uncomfortable in the dress. 

 

“Are you having fun, Will?”

 

Will looked at his daddy, then at Jack, then at Alana. He swallowed and nodded very slowly.Jack sighed. 

 

“You don’t need to lie for my sake Will. Did Alana make you do this when you didn’t want to?”

 

Will bit his lip and then nodded. He burst into tears and ran over to Hannibal who took him in his arms and hugged him tight.

 

“Oh, there there my darling boy. There’s no need to cry.”

 

Alana laughed. 

 

“Haha, he’s a little cry baby girl. I knew it!”

 

Jack walked over to Alana, towering over her, the smile quickly wiped from her face.

 

“I did not just hear that, did I?”

 

“N…no daddy.”

 

“Hannibal I’m so sorry, but I think I’d better take Alana home and punish her there. She’s been very naughty.”

 

“As you wish, Jack.”

 

“Apologise to your friend Will, and to Dr Lecter please Alana.”

 

The girl sighed dramatically. 

 

“Sorry Will. Sorry Dr Lecter.”

 

Will kept his face buried in his daddy’s chest as Hannibal stroked his hair. Jack picked up Alana’s shoes and dragged her by the wrist out of the room. 

 

“I’ll send Will’s clothing over once she’s home and it’s been washed, if you’ll do the same?”

 

“Of course. I’m sorry you feel the need to leave, Jack.”

 

“Me too. I was looking forward to them playing well together.”

 

Hannibal gave a small smile as Jack patted Will gently on the back. 

 

“Bye Will.”

 

Will gave a muffled ‘goodbye’ as they left. 

 

When they were gone, Hannibal managed to separate Will from him. 

 

“Don’t cry, dear boy.”

 

“Sorry daddy. I wanted to play and have fun. And I wanted to be nice to our guests.”

 

“I know you were.”

 

“I didn’t want to wear her dress. She made me.”

 

The memory brought fresh tears to Will’s eyes, and Hannibal grabbed a handkerchief and gently dried Will’s cheeks. 

 

“It’s alright Will. I’m impressed that you went to such lengths to ensure someone else’s happiness. You’re such a good boy.”

 

Will smiled. He loved being praised by his daddy.

 

“Am I? Really?”

 

“You are. Now, shall we go upstairs and get you changed? Then maybe we can take some cake to the park and have a little picnic. I have some leftover bread that the ducks at the pond would love.”

 

“Thanks daddy, you’re the best daddy ever!”

 

Will hugged Hannibal again and the two went upstairs to get ready to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. 

 


End file.
